Petrichor
by GreenTea4062
Summary: The Killing Curse failed to kill him. Instead, a burst combination of the Killing Curse, his magic and Harry's magic, sent him to a foreign land. Something he didn't really expect, but he couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, could he? (Cedric/Fem!Naruto)
1. Ephemeral

His grey eyes locked on his fellow Champion that was writhing on the ground. He had never felt so useless and confused in his entire life as he watched, still perplexed, the creature in the strange man's hand uttering with a croaky, demanding tone, "Kill the spare."

He heard that quite clearly, as the graveyard was as silent as the dead was. Chills went through his body, his mind shut down for a moment when the man raised his wand and pointed that towards him.

Harry's pained green eyes widened, understanding quickly dawning in his eyes. He screamed, his hands stretched towards Cedric with desperation, his magic whirling around, "No!"

Cedric didn't know how Harry was still able to scream that, he was clearly in pain and should be incapable of even worrying about him.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

He flared his magic, out of survival instinct and panic, when his eyes registered the green flash of a Killing Curse about to hit him and then―

There was nothing.

* * *

 **English isn't my native language, pardon me for any mistakes that I made in this story.**


	2. Selcouth

Naruto was enjoying her breakfast when suddenly, a red flash appearing in front of her.

She blinked, taking it slowly. The red light disappeared and it revealed a boy with dark brown hair, wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt.

Well, that was unexpected.

She was about to check when a voice not far from her stopped her.

"Naruto, stand back."

Annoyed yet not surprised, she clicked her tongue and said, "Oh, now you're awake, Ero-sennin?" She had tried to wake him up to fry the fishes she had caught, only to receive scathing remarks that made her manually start a fire. She didn't know why she had a hard time for even trying to make a small stream of fire, but she accepted that it was one of her weaknesses that she should have conquered, not ignored.

"Brat, shut up." Jiraiya ignored her and gingerly went to the unconscious boy on the ground, intend to inspect the boy's sudden appearance.

Huffing and not giving a damn because she didn't feel threatened, she took a large bite of her grilled fish and stood up. "He's unconscious," she quipped, drawing the jacket she had around her body closer. It was Summer, but she and Jiraiya were currently near the Lighting Country's borders, so it was quite cold in the morning.

A nasty glare from a clearly cranky Jiraiya made her comment no further. Honestly, the man drunk too much alcohol yesterday, it was a miracle that he noticed an unknown person intruding in their campsite.

Jiraiya grumpily check the boy's pulse. Finding one, he checked the boy's chakra signature. He was sure that he had never met this boy. Checking the quantity of this boy's chakra, he cursed under his breath. The chakra reserves of this boy was large, almost as large as his.

He quietly hummed, wondering how the barrier he had set up two days ago can be infiltrated. There was no sign of this boy waking up soon, so his hand went to his breast pocket and drawing out a sealing rope.

Throwing it to his student, he said, "Tie him up."

"Can you do that yourself?"

"I'm already throwing that rope to you, just do it. My head hurts too much, dammit."

"Geez, no need for the whining. Sometimes, you're like a child, Ero-sennin," she sighed when Jiraiya sent another glare to her direction, "Fine, fine."

Even though she was as cranky as Jiraiya right now, she was curious about the boy's sudden arrival. But she was too tired from training last night, so she, out of irritation, tying the rope around the boy's body as tightly as she could.

She had stayed up all night until she dropped to the ground, trying and failing from performing one-handed Rasengan. It was only because she had a giant chakra monster inside her belly that she was awake in the morning for her to enjoy a breakfast and not suffering from an extreme case of chakra exhaustion.

Naruto drew in the cold, morning air. She gazed at the boy.

"Hurry and wake up," she mumbled, poking a tree branch to his sides.

For almost three weeks, she had nothing but Jiraiya's company. She was fed up and bored to tears already. An enemy or not, this boy can relief her of her boredom with just talking in a different voice than Jiraiya's when he woke up.


	3. Malaise

When he first regained his consciousness, he breathed in the air around him. He felt sore and exhausted beyond belief, he felt the earth beneath him.

Well, that meant he was alive.

 _He_ _survived?_

As improbable as it was, he was forced to believe it. He was breathing, his body aching, his magical core exhausted.

Yep, he was alive.

It was impossible. Of course, he knew what Avada Kedavra was. He was already in his sixth year in Hogwarts. Because he knew that, the fact that he was alive baffled him so much his breathing quickened.

Trying to calm himself down, he thought of his current situation. He had three things to establish.

First, he had survived a Killing Curse.

Second, his body hurt so much he was forced to hold back a scream by biting his tongue.

Third, he was bound by something, meant that somebody not friendly was holding him captive.

Cedric wondered in his head; his luck couldn't be worse than Harry Potter, could it? To survive a Killing Curse, it was unheard of. That was, until his fellow Triwizard champion survived He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Killing Curse and instantly went famous because of it.

He wanted to know who it was, the one who cast the Killing Curse. The strange looking man was carrying what seemed like a baby ― a deformed baby. And if it wasn't for his good hearing, he wouldn't catch the baby-like creature saying "kill the spare" in a voice so hoarse and breathy it tranced him with horror. It felt horribly, utterly wrong to hear those words coming from the creature and not from the man.

He involuntarily shuddered of the memory, quickly wincing as the rope or something that bound him pressed tightly against his skin. His eyes was yet to open, as he was scared of what to see if he did.

 _"Oi, Ero-sennin! I think he's awake!"_

 _"How many times do I have to tell you? Get away from that boy!"_

 _"He doesn't feel hostile."_

Cedric slowly opened his eyes, only to see a pair of blue eyes peering at him.

"Who're you?" escaped his lips as soon as his brain registered the person before him.

 _"What?"_

Cedric was pulled to sit by a man with ridiculously long white hair, who appeared in front of him. And soon, he was dragged away from the red-headed girl with a stunning pair of blue eyes he had ever seen.

 _"What is your purpose?"_ The man stared down at him, dark colored eyes on him. He was pinned by a bigger-than-normal frog. Or was it toad?

However, it quickly dawned upon Cedric, that whatever gibberish he heard earlier was a language he wasn't familiar with. "I'm sorry, I don't understand you," he said, oddly apologetic about it.

The man frowned, eyes understanding. He pointed to himself, "Jiraiya."

He made a face at the man, not sure how to pronounce it right. He knew it was the man's name.

The man repeated, "Ji-rai-ya."

"Ji-rai-ya."

The man ― Jiraiya ― nodded in approval. _"Naruto, come here!"_

 _"Tch, you just said to not be near him."_ Receiving two stares from him and the man, this Naruto-girl frowned, _"Ng? What's wrong, Ero-sennin?"_

Jiraiya smirked, looking like he was excited, _"Seems like we have a case here."_

Warily, Cedric stared at the two strangers. What was going on? Who were these people, speaking in an unfamiliar language?

Looking around for a clue to where he was, it looked like he was in a campsite.

Cedric let out a shaky breath as he gazed at the strangers who was arguing in a foreign language, hoping that these two wouldn't kill him.

Blimey, he wasn't a Gryffindor. He didn't fancy dangerous adventures and whatnot, unlike the Golden Trio.

Defending himself countless times in the third task and surviving a Killing Curse definitely took a toll on him, his eyelids dropped. He was rapidly losing his consciousness, despite not wanting to.

As darkness greeted him, the sounds of the two strangers muffled and gone within seconds.

* * *

 **Welp. I checked the review section and... it's empty. Huh. It's not that I demand a review or something, but this definitely discourages me. Just a little bit, though. Because I write for fun! Tee-hee.**


	4. Felice

The second time Cedric was awake, he didn't think particularly of anything when he opened his eyes. Although, he had to close them soon after he regarded the sight in front of him, as his eyes weren't adjusted to the brightness that was around.

Seeing the bright sunlight that was filtering through the trees around him made his eyes throbbed a little that he groaned groggily.

He drew his knees closer to his chest in an attempt to have a nap again just to regain the comfortable feeling he had before he unthinkingly opened his eyes.

Unreasonably, he feared that the comfy feeling he had got before he thoughtlessly opened his eyes might have been something he couldn't feel again.

Chuckling in the back of his mind, he breathed calmly as his consciousness fading away. It couldn't be helped as he was feeling rather comfy now.

However, it didn't take him long to notice his carelessness.

After a moment of berating himself for trying to have a nap in what might have been an enemy's lair, he cautiously cracked his eyes wide open. Forcing himself to be awake was hard as he was sleepy and feeling like he had gone through three Quidditch matches.

Watching his own breath to focus on something else other than sleeping, he saw that he breathed out an almost invisible cloud of fog from his mouth.

So the temperature was cold, but then why he was warm?

The moment he saw himself, he snorted. An answer was laid right before his eyes. Someone had covered him in a rather thick blanket. Now that he knew, he felt the warm blanket that surrounded him like a cocoon.

Though, the blanket made him nervous. Because it meant that he wasn't alone and that the memories of being in an unknown place, a white-haired man named Jiraiya, and a redheaded girl were real.

It's not like he didn't appreciate the gesture of whoever had done this. He was actually rather thankful to the person who had done this, as otherwise, he would probably be woken up only to feel uncomfortably cold.

Wait a second.

Cedric momentarily paused from sorting through his thoughts process.

He was covered in a blanket. And he could move freely. These things led him to conclude that; he was free and not being tied up anymore.

Abruptly, he sat up but didn't stand as he didn't have the strength to do so. He wearily thought of the white-haired man, but soon he sighed in relief as he thought that no way a kidnapper would let him loose. Maybe the man was helping him.

Relieved but still cautious because he didn't see the man around the campsite, he let himself smile, feeling optimistic about his unknown situation. His hand wandered to his right trousers' pocket, searching for his wand.

But to his muted horror, the pocket was empty.

Soon, Cedric was frantically groping his trousers' pockets ― his entire clothes, even his pants ― and dearly hoping that he didn't lose his wand. His wand was the only thing he thought would bring comfort to his mind.

He really needed his wand right now, as his wand was his sole weapon to protect himself in case the mad-man carrying a deformed baby was around to shoot a Killing Curse to his direction again.

 _"Let's see... you're awake and not attacking me. Take that Ero-sennin!"_

Cedric froze in his place when he heard the startlingly familiar voice spoke again, _"What are you doing there?"_

Cedric stopped his frantic search for his wand. He stared at the redheaded girl, realizing with dread that he really was not hallucinating the first time he had woken up.

"Cedric," he pointed to himself in an attempt to get her to know his name.

"Eh?"

There's a frown on her face that he automatically frowned back at her.

"Cedric," he uttered it more slowly this name.

The girl's eyes focused to his face, eyes lightened up as she said, "Ceddrickku."

He smiled politely at her attempt.

And when she sent a determined look at him, he raised his eyebrow.

Well, he wouldn't lie, he was a bit surprised that there wasn't a trace of accent coming through when she said his name after her fifth attempts. Her language and English sounded too different, after all.

After she appeared satisfied with her pronunciation of his name, she sent a grin at him and gestured to herself.

"Naruto," she enthused, yet speaking so slowly he couldn't help but concentrating his eyes to her lips when she uttered her name again, "Naruto."

Her name was Naruto. He instantly committed it to memory.

Awkwardly nodding at her, he tested the foreign name, and also trying to mimic the way she had pronounced it, "Naruto."

It didn't sound feminine at all, but somehow it fitted her. It didn't really escape his notice that the girl wasn't a girly girl, as she wore a long-sleeved grey t-shirt and long orange trousers.

Her long, red hair might have indicated that she was girly and not a tomboy, but her hair was so wild he was somewhat curious of when was the last time she had brushed her own hair.

The girl, Naruto, sent a weird look at him after he tried to properly said her name, eyebrows lifted and all. He responded back with a nervous smile of his own, all the while wondering if he had butchered her name or something.

Trying to divert her attention off of him, he looked around.

"Jiraiya?" he slowly pronounced the name, asking the presence of the long white-haired man that had briefly interrogated him or something.

That man might have been his kidnapper or his saviour, seeing that he wasn't harmed and only wandless now.

And also, he didn't see the need to be hostile towards the redheaded girl ― Naruto ― as he trusted his eyes when he registered the concern in the girl's beautiful blue eyes that might have indicated that this girl didn't have an intent to harm him.

But well, if that Jiraiya-guy was a kidnapper, then this girl might be one of his victims or the man's daughter. As he had seen the way the girl had been interacting with Jiraiya, he leaned towards the daughter thing.

 _"You're looking for him? Well, he said he trusted me to watch over you and proved it by going off somewhere this morning without telling me anything,"_ Naruto grumbled moodily, dropping to sit in front of him with her legs crossed. _"Probably to the nearest bar to get 'intel' again,"_ the girl added under her breath.

Cedric made a face, fidgeting in his place. In the back of his mind, he wanted nothing more than to know the language this girl was speaking with. It sounded unique and beautiful, especially as he heard her complaints.

Also, her voice. Her blue eyes. Her impossibly long, red hair. Her calming presence. Her ―

Bollocks, she made him forget that he had lost his wand the moment she spoke to him.

He couldn't believe himself.

Well, on to more important matters.

Cedric desperately needed his wand. His wand could make him understand this girl. He could use a Translation Charm to cross the language barrier and actually talk to her without looking and sounding like a caveman.

Mouth in a grim line, Cedric mimed the shape of his wand to the girl, desperation and a spark of hope shining from his eyes.

"Wand," he said, in case the girl knew what a wand was. Or maybe this girl or the Jiraiya guy had stolen his wand, but this girl ― Naruto ― looked too nice to be capable of stealing.

Well, he knew looks can be deceiving. Yet, looking at the girl, he just knew that she wasn't the one who stole his wand.

Maybe because the moment she started to talk to him in a foreign language, he started to fancy her that he was biased?

Well... maybe.

Naruto wrinkled her nose at him, _"I don't get it."_

The girl's confused tone was the cue for him to huff in frustration and cursing the Triwizard tournament for existing.


End file.
